Trust
by PunkybooBITW
Summary: Punk was screwed at MITB by his best friend and mentor Paul Heyman, his girlfriend AJ had warned him but he didn't listen to her. Now he's not got only Paul but Brock Lesner after him. Punk vows to burn down everything and everyone around Paul just to get to him. Will Punk get his revenge and his girl? Or will Paul take everything and everyone away from Punk? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

AJ walked backstage holding her mid-section, Kaitlyn had speared her and it had quite an impact in her small frame."Hey babe you okay?" Her boyfriend CM Punk of 6 months asked."I'm fine AJ replied coldly". Walking right past him. Punk lightly grabbed her arm. "What is it Punk? I don't have time for an argument" AJ said pulling her arm out of his grip. "Why are you acting like this? You've been all distant from me and I don't like it" Punk said with hurt in his eyes.

" Is this because I didn't believe what you were saying abt Paul?" Last week AJ had told Punk that she over heard Paul saying he was gonna screw Punk over at MITB on Sunday, Punk didn't believe AJ and said that Paul is one if his closest friends and he wouldn't do that to him. Ever since then AJ had been upset over the fact that Punk trusted Paul more than her. "I don't have time for this" AJ said trying to leave but Punk just pulled her back. "Well make time cause I want to know why you've been acting like this". "Punk why won't you believe me? I heard him talking on the phone to someone saying that he is gonna screw you at MITB, why won't you believe me? Do you think I'm lying?"

Punk ran his hands through his hair in frustration. " No AJ it's not that, I just can't believe Paul would do something like that to me! Yeah him and I haven't been thinking the same but we are still best friends." AJ rolled her eyes knowing Punk isn't going to believe her anytime soon. "You know what Phil, do whatever you want! I don't care! I'm trying to help you but you don't want me help do you? You're caught so bad in Paul's trap that you can't even see what's going on around you! So have fun getting screwed at MITB cause I'm not gonna be in your corner for the match" AJ said with frustration in her eyes. Punk sighed, AJ only used his real name when it was about something serious and he knew where this was going. "AJ, babe look I'm sorry okay bu-" he was cut of by AJ when she put her hand up to stop him. "I'm so done with this Phil". AJ was about to walk away when she stopped and turned around. "Good luck" AJ said cooly. "Luck is for losers" punk said with a small smile. "Exactly" with that AJ walked away. Punk knew no matter how much he apologized she wasn't gonna listen to him.

Punk walked back to his locker room to get for his match with Randy. Little did he know what was about to happen at MITB.

Hey guys! This is my first story on this website so please bear with me as I don't know how to work it completely. This is a PunkLee story cause I live this paring! This chapter is just a filler and I promise to make lithe next chapter longer! Also in the comments can you guys give me some ideas for a title cause I don't know what to name this story! Thanks a a lot ! Hope you enjoys enjoy the story! :)


	2. Chapter 2

July.15/13

Punk walked into his locker room and plopped onto the small couch in there. His head was aching and his whole body was sore. Paul had betrayed him and he regretted not listening to AJ. She warned him but he decided to trust Paul more than her. There's been one questions that been roaming around his head since Sunday. Why? Why did Paul betray him? Why did he rob him of his chance at the wwe championship? Why, why why? Punk wanted answers and he was gonna get em tonight.

"I know Paul Heyman is here and I know Brock Lesner is here so come out boys". Paul Heyman walked out and glared at Punk. "I'm looking at an empty ring because in my world, You don't exist." Paul began speaking in and explaining why he betrayed Punk. "In 2005, WWE had no vision for you, I took you in, I befriended you! I taught you, I trained you, I martyred my entire career for you. And Then, We reached the holy Grail together, we were the reigning and defending WWE Champion for 434 consecutive days, we came within an inch of breaking the Undertakers streak at WrestleMania, We, CM Punk, were the Best in the World. Well, there is no we without me, there is no we without Paul Heyman and CM Punk, You're not the Best in the World. and here's the truth, and the truth is a hard pill to swallow Mr. Straight Edge, The truth is you failed us when you couldn't defeat the Undertaker at WrestleMania and you went home and you found yourself and when you returned to the WWE...You thought you were better than me. CM Punk, Better than Paul Heyman? So I lied to you, I manipulated you, I played you because you could never claim that CM Punk dumped Paul Heyman, No! History is going to write that Paul Heyman dumped CM Punk. You didn't want a business relationship with me, no, you wanted to keep things personal. So I made it as personal as I could possibly make it. Paul scoffed. I heard your girlfriend left you too, you know I gotta give her credit! She's pretty smart! Too bad you weren't smart enough to believe her and maybe just maybe you would have won that match last night, but you didn't so I guess that's just a bonus for me. Paul said with a sleezy smile on his face.

Here's the truth, You have NO FAMILY, You're estranged from your own mother and father, you have NO WIFE, you have NO CHILDREN, all you have is them." Paul Pointed to the WWE Universe, "All you have is the WWE Universe, all you have is their admiration, All you have is their Respect, all you have is their Affirmation, Listen to them." He yelled as he took a breath and listened to the WWE Universe. "All you need in your life is the WWE Championship. You took my best friend away from me and I took your chance at the WWE Title away from you and everyone of them. You're going to find out, as bad as I have a reputation in business that I'm a whole lot worse Personally. Here's the harshest truth of them all, I betrayed you because...CM Punk, you cannot beat Brock Lesnar. "Are you done?" CM Punk said in a deep voice, looking as mad as ever. "You wanna talk about the truth? I saw first hand last night that the truth does hurt and maybe I should have seen it coming but damnit Paul, I trusted you and all I have to show for it is these 13 staples in my head. As for AJ? That's my problem! You don't need to worry about our relationship cause I will fix it regardless of what I have to do!

You know me better than anybody and you know when I'm lying and you know when I'm telling the truth and you know when I want something bad enough, I am the most relentless man on the planet and I will not stop until I get it! And the truth is Paul...I'm going to get you...The truth is, You don't have a future because I'm going to burn down everything around you until your the last man standing and I'm going to keep you alive long enough to look you in the eyes and hurt you worst of all. So tell me you son of a Bitch...am I lying?!" All he could think about was getting his revenge on Paul and making things right with AJ. Paul just stood their studying Punk. He didn't seem intimidated, he knelt down and imitated Punk's 'Clobberin Time' and Brock Lesnar's music played. Shortly after, Paul threw Punk into Brock and they fought, bad. They fought all over the ring and even on the Announcers table. Brock threw Punk over the Announce table, and Punk laid on the floor. Sore, bruised and battered. Brock laughed as him and Paul Heyman walked off while Punk was helped backstage.

AJ stood backstage watching the monitor, it took every bit if self control in her to not go out there and help Punk. She turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her friend Kaitlyn. "I know you wanna go check on him". "No Kait, this is all his fault! He had it coming! I warned him but he didn't listen to me and now he has to face the consequences. He didn't trust me, he trusted his friend more and look where it brought him? He has 13 staples in his head and now he prob has some sort of injury... But he had this coming." AJ said with hurt and anger in her eyes. "I'll see you at the hotel Kait" AJ said b4 walking off. "Oh and AJ!" Kaitlyn called to her. "Sorry for that spear last week! I gave a bit of too much force." Kaitlyn said. "It's okay Kait".

AJ walked by the trainers room and slightly peaked inside and then turned around. She knew Punk had an injury after all the chaos that went on with him and Brock but she didn't care. He brought this on himself. She was about to leave when she felt someone grab her arm. "AJ". AJ closed her eyes, she knew this was coming and frankly she didn't want this encounter to happen. She wanted to just run into a hole and cry. Everything was fine until now! She didn't know what would happen but she was scared as hell.

Hope y'all like this chapter! Please please review so I can make the story better! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AJ turned around and came face to face with non other than Paul Heyman. Behind him was non other than the beast himself Brock Lesner. AJ had to admit, he was even bigger in person! His frame was huge.. AJ looked like an ant compared to him. She could only imagine what Punk went through when he had contact with that huge frame! **

**" " Paul said in his slimy voice. "I hope all is well you know with you and Punk and everything that happened". AJ glared at him. **

**"My personal life is none of your concern. What happens between Punk and I is none of your concern so please just mind your own business". Paul always had a way to get a reaction from someone and he surely got one from AJ. AJ was about to leave when Paul called out to her. **

**"AJ, who's next?". Paul said with a sly smile on his face. **

**"Excuse me?" AJ said turning around.**

** "What do you mean who's next?"**

** "I mean who's the next superstar you're gonna get close with? I mean you've already slept with the top superstars so there isn't really anymore left... Well you could go for Randy, I mean he just got a divorce so he's available." **

**Paul stumbled back and almost fell to the floor when AJ's hand came to contact with his cheek. B4 AJ could do anything else Brock stepped in front of her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." **

**"Just tell your little friend over there to watch his mouth, cause Punk likes to hurt ppl verbally, to get inside their head. I'm not like Punk, I hurt ppl physically. That slap was nothing compared to what I can do to him. I may look small but I'm a whole lot of a hell stronger than ppl think I am. So make sure he watches his back.. Cause when I attack? You won't see it coming." **

**The venom in her voice was nice and clear. Brock scoffed. "What's gonna happen when I come after you and your little boyfriend?". **

**"You guys can't touch me without getting fined or your asses kicked cause I have a whole lot more friends back here than he does. So you guys can't lay your hands on me! Watch your back boys, shattered glass ,if you handle it wrong can cut you pretty deep." **

**With that AJ walked off leaving Lesner and Heyman glaring at her. "She's something Paul." Said Brock turning around and looking at him. **

**"She's just like Punk in a way, but she's gonna regret even thinking about attacking me." Now Paul not only had Punk but also AJ to bring down. He didn't know how he was gonna do it but he would make sure to make their lives a living hell.**

**AJ walked into her hotel room and fell onto the bed. Everything happening was overwhelming. What was she suppose to do? None of this was her fault! Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Punk standing in the doorway.**

**"Uh can I come in?" Punk said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. **

**"Sure...". AJ opened the door to let him in. **

**"So um how are you?" Punk asked her awkwardly. This was odd for both of them, they never had an awkwardness between them before even when they weren't dating. **

**"I'm fine" AJ replied cooly. **

**"AJ I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you! I should of listened to you and trusted you. I'm sorry." AJ could see the hurt and regret in his eyes, but this always happens to her. She's never trusted! She's always trusted everyone and treated them right! But what does she get in return? Nothing. No trust, no respect, nothing! **

**"It's okay Punk. I forgive you." **

**Punk smiled. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was about to lean in and kiss her put she stopped him. **

**"Phil I said I forgive you. I didn't say I was gonna get back together with you." Punk looked at her with hurt in his eyes. **

**"Look Phil. When you didn't trust me regarding what I was saying about Paul, it hurt. How do I know that down the road there won't be a situation where you don't trust me and think I'm cheating on you? Or that I did something to screw your career up? How do I know that you won't leave me like every other guy? Phil I don't wanna be in a relationship where my own boyfriend doesn't trust me. I'm sorry but I can't do this." AJ's voice was starting to crack. She was gonna break soon.**

**Punk just stood there taking everything in. For the first time Paul had said something that was true. He was alone. Punk had nobody. He didn't say anything or do anything. He just walked to the door and opened it. "I love you". With that he closed the door and left. **

**AJ let all her the tears she was holding roll down her cheeks. Punk just walked out of her life and she didn't know if what she just did was the right decision or not. **

**Please review! Makes my day :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Punk walked into his bus and sat on the couch. Everything was just overwhelming that he didn't know what to do. Kofi walked in and sat beside him. **

**"What's up man? You look upset. Is everything okay?" Kofi said while patting his shoulder. **

**"AJ and I broke up." Punk said flatly.**

**Kofi looked at Punk and laughed. AJ and Punk always got into small arguments and claimed that they "broke up" but a few mins later and they were together like nothing even happened. **

**Punk looked up at Kofi confused. "What's so funny?" **

**Kofi looked up at him and scoffed. "Why do you guys always say that you broke up but then end up acting like nothing even happened? You guys are funny." **

**"Kofi I'm serious this time." Punk looked down at his phone and just stared at his and AJs picture. Why couldn't everything go back to how it was before?**

**Kofi looked at Punks expression. He looked upset. "What happened?" **

**Punk narrated everything that happened. Kofi looked at Punk with disappointment in his eyes. **

**Punk looked up at Kofi, he wasn't able to quite read his facial expression."Well? Why aren't you saying anything?" **

**"What is there to say? You fucked up bad! How could you not even consider what she was saying? Yeah Paul was one of your really good friends but that doesn't mean you don't even consider what your girlfriend is saying to you!" **

**Punk looked at Kofi with hurt in his eyes. What was he gonna do? How was he suppose to fix this? **

**Punk stood up saying. "I'll make everything right with her!" **

**Kofi stood up and looked at Punk. "Relationships are like glass, once they're broken you can't fix them." With that Kofi left the room leaving Punk by himself. Was his relationship with AJ really broken? He screwed up really bad, Paul was right. He had no one. **

**AJ walked out of the hotel and went to her rental. She clutched the steering wheel and put her head on it. How was she suppose to focus on anything right now with everything that's been going on? As soon as she pulled out of the parking lot the tears started to flow. Why did this have to happen to her? What did she ever do wrong? Love a man? In return what does she get? Nothing but hurt and sorrow! No she wasn't gonna let people step all over her! She's not some toy! She's a human being! AJ kept on driving as all these thoughts flooded her mind.**

**Punk paced his locker room back and forth, he kept on getting this gut feeling that something bad was gonna happen! Kofi walked in and have Punk a confused look. **

**"Wassup man?" Kofi said while grabbing some m&ms that were on the sofa. "You look tensed" he said while plopping one in his mouth.**

**"I don't man.. I just have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen tonight" Punk said and then started pacing back and fourth again.**

**"Relax" Kofi said getting up. "You're just a bit depressed about the whole AJ thing. **

**Punk stopped and glared at Kofi. "I'm not depressed" Punk shot back. Kofi may be one of his close friends but sometimes the guy just annoyed Punk.**

**Kofi sighed. "Stop being so in denial! You really should learn to listen to the whole story before lashing out at people." **

**"If you're done with your little lecture, you can go now." Punk hissed.**

**Kofi raised his hands up in defence. "Woah! No need to get your panties in a knot! I'm going!" **

**Punk sighed and sat down, Kofi maybe right but he always had to be right in an annoying way.**

**_"AJ Paul would never do that! What your problem anyway? I know that you and Paul don't get along but really? Accusing him of something he didn't do is pretty childish" Punk said as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. _**

**_"Punk listen to me" AJ said as she grabbed his hand. "I swear I'm not lying! I heard Paul talking to someone saying that he was gonna screw you over cause you let him down!" _**

**_Punk pulled away from AJ's grip. "Oh please AJ, you need to stop acting so childish all the time!" Punk hissed._**

**_AJ felt like she was hit by something. Sure her and Punk always got into arguments but he never said anything that would hurt her feelings. He took a bit to far this time though. _**

**_Punk looked at AJ as he saw her eyes get watery. He closed his eyes and sighed. He might of said a bit to much to her. He walked up to her and went to pull her in for a hug but she stopped him._**

**_"I'm fine, I don't need your sympathy." AJ said as her voice cracked with every word._**

**_"AJ" Punk said walking closer to her. "I'm sorry, I just got carried away and I promise not to do it again." He looked at AJ for any sign of hurt or anger but she just stood there. _**

**_"I gotta go." AJ said before she walked out of his locker room._**

**_Punk hadn't heard any from AJ after that, he tried calling her and sent her multiples msgs but he never got a reply._**

**It was starting to rain with a bit of force now but AJ didn't care. She was too busy letting her tears flow. How could Punk even say that to her? She was just trying to protect him but no he trusted that elephant more than her! Her mascara and eyeliner where staring to run and she cursed herself for not wearing water proof makeup. AJ couldn't quite see where she was going, her tears were blurring her sight. AJ put up her hands to wipe her tears and right at that moment she lost control of the car. It was already so wet outside that her tires were screeching! She went to hit the brake but they weren't working. AJ started to panic, she didn't know what to do! Her car was all over the place and people wouldn't stop honking at her. She Kept on pressing the brakes but they wouldn't work! "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY WONT THESE STUPID BRAKES WORK!" AJ said as she trued to control the car so she didn't hit anyone. She finally got a bit of control but before she could do anything...**

**Punk paced around backstage, he was trying to look for AJ but he couldn't find her. He say Kaitlyn walking to catering so he decided to ask her. **

**"Kaitlyn!" Punk said jogging towards her. "Have you seen AJ?" **

**"No" Kaitlyn replied coldly. She's prob crying after all the shit you put her through!**

**Punk sighed. He already ja Kofi up his ass about what he did and now Kaitlyn too? **

**"Don't talk to her or I swear I'll kill you" Kaitlyn pushed past Punk and continued her way to catering.**

**Punk sighed. Where could she be?**

**AJ opened her eyes and saw blue and red lights flashing everywhere. What just happened? How did she get into the ambulance? who called 911? She tried to get up and see but the paramedics kept her down. **

**"Don't worry, we'll take care of the damage." Said a girl who looked about to be in her mid 30's."AJ?" "AJ" she repeated again! "we need to take her to the hospital now!" The lady yelled. "AJ? Stay with us! AJ!" That was the last thing AJ heard before everything went black.**

**Cliffie? :) meh kinda. Review, review,review! I really need you guys to review otherwise I won't know how you guys like that story! So please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Let's talk about Brock Lesnar. You're talking about a guy who was NCAA Champion, Former WWE Champion, and maybe, MAYBE, most impressive of all Former UFC Heavyweight Champion. You're talking about a guy who in his most recent fights, broke the likes of Triple H, and in the past, he has broken John Cena, he's broken The Undertaker. But over all the years, Over all the fights, over all the matches, Brock Lesnar's biggest strength wasn't how massive of an athlete he is, its never been his speed, its never ben his power, it's not his technique, it hasn't been his will, he biggest strength has always and always will be one thing...Fear. And I've seen it first hand, I've seen the toughest men I've ever had the honor of sharing a locker room with get instilled in their hearts, in their minds, with fear. Well, , here's your headline, WWE Magazine, here is your cover story, I am not afraid of Brock Lesnar! I am not afraid of Paul Heyman's monster...and now lets talk about Paul Heyman." The crowd instantly booed as Punk felt a sudden rush of confidence rub through his body. "Paul Heyman had a decision to make, He just made the wrong on and I personally am going to make sure he regrets it every single day of his miserable Life. I'm relentless, I am not going to stop until Brock Lesnar lays in the same broken heap he left me in last week. I am not going to stop until Brock Lesnar goes back into the Hype in which he came from because it doesn't' matter what he thinks and it doesn't matter what Paul Heyman thinks, THIS IS MY RING!" He pointed to the ring and shouted into the microphone, "I own it! I have proven it with every superstar who has come in this ring and put me to the test and I'm talking about the John Cena's, I'm talking about The Rock's, I'm talking about The Undertakers, and you damn sure bet ya, i would have proven it to Brock Lesnar last week before the man that I used to call my Best Friend, stabbed me in the back for a second time!" He ran his fingers through his hair and shook off the rage ,calming down a little, "Paul Heyman, listen up real good, I'm going to make you a promise and this is the truth that I am going to take to my grave, there will not be a third time, I will, get my hands on you and I will make you pay, and in the mean time, I am not going to stand out here and pretend that Brock Lesnar isn't' a mean son of a bitch, no, I am not going to do that. I'm not going to pretend that Brock Lesnar isn't the Monster that everybody says he is, but I will tell you this, Monster's were put on this earth and put in directly in my path for that reason and that reason it to be slaughtered! If Brock Lesnar is that Beast, then I will slay that beast and here is what I want! I want him one on one here right now, but i know he isn't here so I'll take him, and I'll kick his ass at SummerSlam and that's what i want! At SummerSlam, I want CM Punk against Brock Lesnar; I want The Best vs The Beast!" and with that, he dropped the microphone and yelled, 'C'mon Brock!' into the camera. And then, there was the voice of the devil himself, Paul Heyman, coming from the Titantron...

"The Best vs The Beast? The Best vs the Beast? I don't really care who gets top marketing, but i like it. Its clever, The Best vs The Beast." CM Punk picked up his microphone.

"Are you here right now Paul? Or is that Via Satelite the truth becasue let me tell you something right now, If you're back there, I am going ot go back there and find whatever little hole you're hiding in and I'm going to grab you by the fat of your neck and i'm going to drag you out here in front of the people of Austin and I'm going to give you exactly what you deserve!"

"Is this what you're reduced to now? You're going to stand there in the ring and play hero to these uhm...Brock, what do you call them? Their, their not people, their not animals...Their Texans. And, And I mean, Thank God that we live in the age of instant Global Communication so that Brock and I can deliver our message to you and the entire WWE Universe and never once have to step foot in the state of Texas. But there you are, right next to your new followers playing, the hero. Well Brock have a very interesting theory about Heroes, Show me a hero and you show me a coward that ran out of options or a fool that is just...to...stupid..to..stay down! So what are you, Punk. Are you a Coward, or are you a fool?"

"I'll give that answer to you and your client at Summerslam."

"Look at you! Look at you, you're not recovered yet; You are all beat up from your Money in the Bank Ladder Match but more specifically, you are all beat up from the heinous beating that you suffered last week, at the hands of The Beast in carnite himself. So if it is a fight that you want, CM Punk, Your challenge for Summerslam is acepted!...But please stop calling this The Best vs The Beast, becasue you know as well as I do, The Best IS The Beast, and he is my client and he's my best friend in the world, Brock Lesnar!" Punk walked backstage trying to shake off any anger he had left.

"PUNK"

Punk turned around to see Kaitlyn running his way.

"What's up?" Punks said looking at the two toned diva.

"AJ.." Kaitlyn said stuttering. "She"

"She what?" Punk said getting inpatient. "Kaitlyn!" Punk said louder.

"She- she got into an accident" Kaitlyn said while tears ran down her face. "That's why she isn't here tonight."

"What hospital"? Punk said ready to bolt out of the area.

"Heart Hospital of Austin" Kaitlyn said, her voice cracking.

It didn't take Punk long to bolt out of the area and jump into his rental. He was glad he got a rental cause taking his bus would just be to hectic.

Punk rushed into the hospital and went straight to the front desk.

" April Jeanette Mendez" Punk said as he tapped on the desk.

The lady smiled at him and typed onto the keyboard.

"Yes she's came in a few hours back, she's on the 3rd floor room number 434."

"Thanks" Punk said as he went to the elevator.

Punk walked down the halls for a few mins before finding AJs room. He slowly opened the door and say AJ laying looking lifeless. She looked so weak and broken, he's never seen AJ in such a state. Her face was pale as a ghost, he walked over to her and sat down on the chair near her bed. He grabbed her hand and kissed it while holding it tightly. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a man prob in his mid 40s, he looked like he was the doctor.

"Hi I'm Dr. Martin" The man said extending his hand out.

Punk stood up and shook his hand. "Phil Brooks"

" can I please talk to you in my office?"

Punk followed him to his office and took a seat across from him.

"So I'm assuming your 's boyfriend?" The doctor said looking through a file.

Punk wasn't sure how to answer the question... Him and AJ weren't exactly together but if he had to lie just to find out what happened to her than hell he would.

"Uh yeah" Punk said scratching his neck.

"Well then your girl is one heck of a fighter! When she came in he had a lot of injures, internal and external.. I wasn't sure what the outcome of the surgery would be but she pulled through it!" The doctor said as he smiled at Punk.

Punk smiled back. AJ had always been a fighter regardless of what the situation was. He just hoped that they could fight through everything that's been going on.

"Is she going to be okay?" Punk asked, nervousness clearly visible in his voice.

"Yes but she won't be able to do anything that involves running jumping..."

"So basically wrestling" Punk said cutting him off.

"Uh yeah I guess so, also she needs to stay away from the action for at least 3-5 weeks" The doctor said.

"A whole month?" Is that really necessary? Punk being Punk never was the one to listen to doctors orders but in AJ's case he wouldn't take any risks.

"Yes, she has a bunch of bruised and broken ribs! She has a small concussion.. Nothing serious but if she goes back after a week not fully recovered, it might effect her career in the long run." The doctor said looking at Punk.

Punk nodded knowing that this is what would be best for AJ's career. He just didn't know how to convince AJ... She was extremely stubborn.

I'm so sorry for such a late update! I was busy with my cuzins wedding and stuff and I had summer school so I kinda forgot to update! I'm done with summer school and I'm free for the rest of summer break so I promise I will try and update more frequently! Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Punk wasn't aware of how to tell AJ this, sure it was only a month and the knew the writers would somehow write AJ off but that's not what he was worried about. He was more worried about how AJ would take this news and he's known AJ since she stepped foot into this company and she had always been stubborn.

" ?" The doctor said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Punk said coming out of his thoughts.

"If you want I can talk to for you about her time off?"

Punk stood up. "No no I'll handle it." He said with a small smile.

"Alright" the doctor said standing up.

"I'll be here if you need anything" he said extending his hand.

"Thanks" Punk said shaking his hand. "Uh how long will it be before she wakes up?" Punk said a nervous look washed over his face.

"Well" the doctor said standing up. "She's been unconscious since she got here and that's prob due to her concussion... But don't worry she should wake up soon".

Punk shook the doctors hand before walking into AJ's room. He went and sat by her bedside am held her hand. He didn't know what he would do if something had happened to AJ. She was his life and he would never be able to forgive himself if something had happened to her.

AJ slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a hospital. The last thing she remembered was her on the ground with red and blue lights every where, but she couldn't remember what had happened. She turned her head and saw Punk, he was in shorts and a hoodie. It looked as if he came to the hospital straight from Raw.

"Punk?" AJ said giving him a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

Punks head shot up and he immediately sighed with relief. "AJ?" Punk said holding her hand tightly. "How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, sore though." AJ said as she tired to move around to get comfortable.

"Stop jumping around. The doctor said you have a few bruised and broken ribs and you had a little concussion. "

"How long will I not be able to compete?" AJ said getting nervous.

"Uh 3-5 weeks..."

"WHAT? A WHOLE MONTH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" AJ screamed.

"AJ! Stop screaming we're in a hospital!" Punk shot back. "The doctor said if you go back after a week and you're not fully recovered, it could effect your career in the long run." Punk said calmly.

"But Punk that's such a long time! What am I suppose to do for a whole month?" AJ said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey" Punk said wiping her tears. "It's only a month, not forever." Punk said softly.

"Can I still travel with everyone?"

"No. You need to rest!" Punk said sternly.

"But P-" AJ was cut off.

"AJ no. I'm gonna go ask make a call to Stephanie and talk to her okay? Just stay here and I know this goes against everything in your head but don't do anything crazy!" Punk said before leaving.

AJ laid on the hospital bed staring at the ceiling, how did this happen? She remembered bits and pieces and the main thing she could remember is that for some reason her brakes weren't working... But they worked fine when she got the rental so...

She was pulled from her thoughts when a nurse came in to check her BP.

"You've got one caring boyfriend." The nurse said smiling.

"Boyfriend?" AJ thought. "Ohh no he's not my boyfriend." AJ said shaking her head.

"But he told he was" The nurse said giving AJ a confused look.

"Bu-"

"I talked to Stephanie" Punk said walking into the room, putting his phone in his pocket. "She said that they'll find a way to write you off for a month and to get as much rest as you need. She also said get well soon."

"Punk why'd you tell the doctor you were my boyfriend?" AJ said confusing evident in her voice.

"AJ I don't have time for this." Punk said trying to change the topic.

"We'll then make time! I don't understand what you're trying to do! I don't need your help! I don't need you in my life! Just go away! I'm so sick and tired of everyone assuming I'm some toy and that if you drop me once I'll start working again!" AJ said tears flowing down her face. "IM NOT A TOY!"

"AJ relax!" Punk shot back." "Look" Punk said holding her hand. "I know your mad and you have every right to be but I can't just leave you in this state! Please just let me take you back to Chicago till you get better. I promise that after a month if you want me to leave you alone, I will." Punk said with a desperate tone.

AJ sighed. She didn't want Punks help but she also didn't want to make her parents worry about her. She finally decided to listen to him and go to Chicago with him.

"Fine" AJ said flatly.

Punk flashed her a smile. Oh how that smile melted her inside.

"I'll go and get your papers ready and book us a flight back." Punk said while getting up.

"You're coming with me?" AJ asked.

"Well I'm gonna go and drop you off and get someone to stay with you while I'm not there." Punk said.

"I want to bring one of MY friends" AJ said emphasizing on the word my.

"Fine bring who ever you want but I don't want some random guy in my house." Punk said before leaving the room.

Review! Maybe I'll post another chapter by tonight!


	7. Chapter 7

Punk walked into the airport rolling his luggage. He booked a flight for him and AJ and whoever AJ decided to bring to Chicago, he was just hoping it wasn't who he thought it would be. He walked over to the waiting area and sat down before pulling out his phone and scrolling through twitter. He heard someone clear their throat causing him to look up. He looked up too see none other than AJ with Big E Langston.

"AJ" Punk said running his hands through his hair. "What part of I don't want a random guy in my house did you not understand?" Punk said standing up.

"Punk you said I can bring a friend and Big E was the only friend I could bring" AJ said flatly.

"Why couldn't you bring Kaitlyn or one of the other divas in the locker room?"

"I didn't want Kaitlyn to miss a month of wrestling because of me, besides Big E is always with me so it won't effect his schedule. " AJ said not wanting to argue any longer.

"Fine but he WON'T be sleeping in my bed. He can sleep on the deck but he will not be sleeping in my bed! Got it?" Punk hissed.

AJ stepped closer to Punk. They're lips almost touching.

"Whatever,jealous Punkyboo?" AJ said with a grin.

"Never" Punk added with a smirk.

"Let's go E!" AJ said Big E right behind her.

"E" Punk said getting E attention.

"Yeah?" E said turning around.

"Stay away from her, got it?" Punk said in an intimidating tone.

"The last time I checked you two weren't together" E said scoffing

"You don't have to worry about that" Punk said stepping closer to him. "You're gonna be living under my roof and just be aware that I can throw you out whenever I want" Punk hissed.

"Thought you weren't jealous." E said in the same tone.

"I don't need to be jealous, you're not competition" Punk pushed past E and followed AJ into the gates.

"We'll see about that" E said to himself.

Punk opened the door to his apartment and let both Big E and AJ inside.

Big E observed the place, he had to admit it was a nice place. You could tell it was Punks place with all the comics and rock band CD's and wrestling stuff.

"Nice place" E said looking around.

"Your opinion doesn't matter" Punk said flatly.

"Punk" AJ said in a low tone. "Be nice"

"The last time I checked you were living in my house" Punk said cooly. "You shouldn't be telling me what I can and can't do in my household." Punk hissed.

"Whatever Punk, you can go PMS somewhere else" AJ hissed before she walked over and plopped onto the couch.

"What's your problem?" E said in a harsh tone. "I'm trying to be nice and your just being an asshole!"

"I'm gonna be extremely honest with you" Punk said stepping closer to E. "I don't like you, I don't like your attitude and frankly I don't like the way you look at AJ" Punk said in low tone so AJ wouldn't hear. "The only thing that's stopping me from throwing you out of the house is her" Punk said pointing to AJ who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "The moment AJ tells me she doesn't need you here, you're gonna be outside that door. But if you keep this shit you're trying to pull with AJ up, well then you're gonna be outta here by 2morro." Punk said glaring at Big E, venom and anger laced in every word he just spat at him.

"Are you threatening me?" E said hissed.

"Take this as a warning, a threat frankly I don't care. Just stay away from her! Cause if you try to pull something on her, well then nothing is gonna stop me from kicking your ass." Punk said before he walked off into his room.

Big E went and sat by AJ.

"What was that about?" AJ said as she changed the channels.

"Nothing, Punk was just telling me how happy he is that you have me here with you" E said giving AJ a fake smile.

"Well it's good you guys are getting along" AJ said with a small smile.

"Yeah"

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep" AJ said as she got up a yawned. "Goodnight E!" AJ said before she walked up.

E pulled out his phone and scrolled down his contacts till he found the person he needed to call.

"Hello" The person on the other line said.

"When do I get to hurt him"

:D what do you guys think? Like it? I really hope you guys like where the stories going cause I absolutely love writing it! :D more PunkLee in the next chapter I promise! :) Reviewww for an update!


	8. Chapter 8

AJ walked out of the bathroom in her pjs, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She walked over to the bed to see Punk laying there on his phone shirtless, damn did he look hot shirtless thought AJ. "Woah woah woah! What am I doing?" AJ.

"AJ? Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" AJ asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable." Punk said shrugging.

"I'm fine" AJ said before sliding onto her side of the bed.

"AJ don't get mad at me or anything but frankly I don't trust Big E" Punk said turning to face her.

AJ sighed. She knew Big E was lying about what had gone on between him and Punk in the kitchen.

"Punk he's one of my closets friends okay? I trust him completely!" AJ said frustration in her voice. "The only reason I decided to come to Chicago was because I don't want my parents to have to worry about me, they already have so much to take care of in New Jersey! I don't want to add to that! It's the only reason I came to stay at your house otherwise I would never have even stepped foot here"

"AJ will we ever get back together?" Punk said with sadness in his eyes.

AJ started into his hazel eyes, she's never seen them so sad.

"I don't know Punk, the most important thing in a relationship is trust and we didn't have that" AJ said looking down.

Punk sighed. He knew he should stop the convo right here before it got into an argument. "Okay" Punk said as he turned around and faced the other way.

That's it? AJ thought. He's not even gonna bother to fight with me about this? Maybe breaking up was the right decision for them, maybe they weren't meant to be together.

Punk was never the one to sleep, he's always had insomnia. Punk woke up and looked at the time. It was 3 am, what was he suppose to do? He decided to go for a run, it would also help him get stuff off if his mind. He was about to get up when he felt someone wrap they're arm around his torso. He turned around to see AJ curled up against his back, he really didn't want to leave now... He decided to not go on a jog and just lay in bed till he fell asleep. He missed AJs arms around him to be honest, who knows when she'll ever hug him again. He decided not to let the opportunity pass. He turned around and looked at the angel sleeping beside him. She was beyond perfect! Why did he have to mess up with her? Since she stepped foot into his life he's never been happier. He would do whatever he had to in order to get AJ back! He loved her and he didn't want to lose her! He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, hopefully he didn't have to sleep without her in his arms ever again.

AJ opened her eyes when she heard a knock on the door, she felt as if there was a 100 pound weight on her waist. She looked down to see a tattooed arm around her waist and she realized that is was Punks. How did she end up this close to him? Sure she's been in the same position before but they weren't together so she found it awkward. She looked up and saw Punk sleeping peacefully, that was something very rare! Punk didn't usually sleep but he looked adorable when he did. AJ carefully got put of his grip making sure not to wake him up considering he's prob getting sleep after a really long time. She walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and took a long bath. The warm water really helped the stiffness and soreness in her body. She walked out in a pair of jeans, her love bite t-shirt that was cut into a crop top and her black converse. AJ decided to straighten her hair for a change since its always curled, she applied a very very thin coat of makeup since she didn't feel like wearing a lot, Almost looked as of she wasn't wearing any. AJ walked outside to be greeted by Big E.

"Morning E!" AJ said as she looked through the fridge.

"Morning AJ" E said as he took a bite of his toast.

"E you were comfortable sleeping on the couch right?" AJ said as she poured some milk into her bowl full of cereal.

"Uh yeah"

"That's good."

Punk walked out of his room scratching his head, he was wearing some basketball shorts and of course he was shirtless. AJ couldn't help but stare, shirtless Punk was a distraction! How was she suppose to stay away from him when all she wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him. AJ shook her to clear out her thoughts.

"AJ can you make me some breakfast?" Punk rasped.

God did he sound sexy AJ thought.

"Uh sure" AJ said as she walked to the fridge and grabbed some eggs and bacon.

"You want some toast too?" AJ asked as she started too cook the eggs.

"Uh yeah" Punk said as he grabbed his phone and looked through twitter.

"Here" AJ said as she put the ate in front of Punk.

"Thanks babe" Punk said as he began to eat.

"Punk" AJ said as she closed her eyes. "Don't call me that"

"Why not?" Punk said as he ate some bacon.

"Because I'm not your girlfriend! You can't go around calling me whatever the hell you want" AJ spat.

"AJ regardless of our relationship status, I'm gonna call you whatever I want so get used to it babe" Punk said smirking.

AJ rolled her eyes. "Whatever Punk."

Right as AJ left Punks phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and saw that someone from WWE was calling him.

"Hello?" Punk asked as he went to grab some water.

"Hey Punk it's Stephanie"

"Oh hey" Punk said not putting to much effort into the conversation, frankly Punk was too tired to even try to talk to anyone right now.

" I just wanted to let you know that we're gonna need you back a bit earlier." Stephanie said in a calm voice.

"How early?" Punk said as he rolled his eyes. He knew they would call him to tell him that they need him back earlier.

"Tomorrow" Stephanie said.

"What the hell?" Punk said a bit irritated. "I thought you said I had to be back by next Monday!"

" I know but we need to to promote your match with Brock so My dad wants you back before Monday.

Punk rolled his eyes. "This is pathetic!" Punk said louder. "Whatever I'll be there tomorrow." Punk said before hanging up.

He walked into his room to see AJ fixing the bed.

"Why were you yelling?" AJ said as she put the pillows in place.

"I have to go back tonight" Punk said as he grabbed his suitcase and started to put his clothes back inside.

AJ put the pillow down and looked up at him. Sure they weren't together but AJ didn't want Punk to leave that quickly! He only stayed her for a day.

"Why do you have to go back so soon?" AJ asked trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Some bullshit about promoting my match with stupid Lesner." Punk said, anger laced in every word.

"Oh" AJ said as she grabbed her phone from the night table.

"When are you gonna be back?" AJ asked as she played with her phone.

Punk looked up at AJ before packing again.

"I'm not sure but prob not till after SummerSlam." Punk said flatly.

"Oh well have a safe trip." AJ said quickly.

"AJ" Punk said as he walked up to her.

"Please, please,please take care of yourself!" Punk said begging. "I don't want you to be running around for the next 3 weeks I'm not going to be here!"

AJ nodded not even bothering to argue with him.

Punk smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a hug. AJ couldn't help but wrap her arms around his torso. She missed his arms around her, 3 weeks is prob the longest she's ever been away from him! She was gonna miss him but she would never tell him that. Punk pulled away from her before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Take care of yourself and don't do anything crazy okay babe?" Punk said as he caressed her cheek.

AJ nodded as she gave Punk a very tiny smile. Punk was surprised that she even let him touch her but he didn't mind it at! Punk grabbed him bag and his phone before walking out the door.

"Punk isn't Laredo, Texas only like 2 hours away from Illinois?" AJ asked confused.

"Yeah but I have to drive" Punk said flatly.

"How come? That will take almost the whole day" AJ asked.

"Yeah but I feel like driving! I talked to Stephanie and she said it was fine as long as I get their on time"

"Oh well bye Punk" AJ said as she waved to him.

"Bye AJ! Oh and take good care of my house! I'm leaving it in your hands!" Punk said chuckling.

"Ha ha very funny" AJ said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll call you when ever I get the chance"

"Oh my god Punk! You're not leaving forever! I'm not a kid! Now go!" AJ said trying to shoo him out of the house.

"Okay okay! Bye babe!" Punk said sending AJ a wink.

"Oh give me a break" AJ said as an walked back into the room.

Punk turned around grinning before he saw E looking at him.

"Problem?" Punk asked rudely.

E scoffed. "I'm not the one who has a problem here."

Punk walked up to E. "stay away from AJ" Punk said as he shot daggers in E eyes. "I may be gone for 3 weeks but that doesn't meant you can do what ever you want with her" Punk hissed.

Big E didn't back down. "How are you gonna know what we're doing? I mean I could be sleeping in your bed by tonight." E said earning a punch to the jaw from Punk.

"What the hell?" E hissed. "You're gonna have to pay a heavy price for that punch Brooks!"

"I swear I'll kill you if you even try to touch her! This punch is nothing compared to what I can do to you." Punk spat. "If I hear that you tired to do anything with her, well lets just say I'll beat you to an inch of your life." Punk said before he walked out the door.

I have so many chapters written but I never posted them..think guess I forgot! Sorry guys! I'll post em all tonight! :) hope you enjoyed this filler kind off chapter! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Punk was inches away from getting his hands on Heyman when he heard Lesners theme hit. Lesnar heads down to the ring while Punk drops Axel with a GTS. Punk swings a chair but Lesnar grabs it and blocks it. They brawl. Lesnar goes for a F5 but Punk is quick and slides out, rams him into the ring post. Punk unloads on Lesnar against the apron! All his anger and frustration being taken out on Lesner. Punk gets on the announce table and leaps off, taking Lesnar back down. Lesnar catches Punk and nails a belly to belly throw into the barrier. Punk lay on floor holding his midsection. Damn could Brock throw. Lesnar rolls Punk into the ring and in comes the elephant Heyman. Punk counters a F5 and whacks Lesnar with a steel chair. Punk looks at Heyman with venom in his eyes ready to strike but Lesnar comes from behind and nails a F5.

"HURT HIM" Paul screamed at Lesnar.

Lesner grabbed the chair and unloads on Punk with shots to the back, each with more pressure each time.

AJ looked at the TV screen horrified. Punk was hurt extremely bad and that wound on his chin would definitely need stitches. He couldn't help but grab her phone all call him.

"I just wanted to get your comments on what transpires out there in the ring between you two clients and former best friend CM Punk" Renne asked.

"That's the best of the best, of the best, of the best, of the best this world has to offer? IM THE BEAST and the best in the world! Paul" Lesner said throwing his head in Heymans direction. "Paul say something stupid"

"Listen, I want you to take that microphone and deliver a message to C-M Punk" Heyman said slyly. "I want you to tell him that he may not make it to SummerSlam because next week on Raw, I'm going to walk out to that ring and based on the beating CM Punk discovered from Brock Lesner! I am confident enough to tell you that I'm going out to the ring as an advocate, I'm going to stand in the ring and I'm going to look for one on one, man vs man fight because next week on Raw if he's man enough to accept it, it will be CM Punk vs Paul Heyman!" The crowed loved it! The amount of cheers could be heard backstage!

"Pick up Punk!" AJ said as she waited impatiently. Hearing about this match just wanted her to talk to Punk more.

She heard someone pick up but before they could even say anything AJ started to talk.

"Punk? Thank god you picked up! I was so worried! Are you okay? How's your chin? How many stitches do you need?" AJ said letting her questions out.

"AJ?"

"I just wanted to get your comments on what transpired out there in the ring between you two clients and former best friend CM Punk" Renne asked.

That sure was not Punk. AJ totally just embarrassed herself.

"John?" AJ asked uncomfortably. "Sorry I thought it was Punk.

"It's okay AJ" John said laughing slightly. "He's fine though! Don't worry he's a big boy!"

AJ laughed a bit. "I know it's just the wound was big so I just wanted to make sure he was okay" AJ said with worry laced in her voice.

"I'll let him know you called" John said.

"Thanks John! Say Hi to Nikki for me!" AJ said with a laugh.

"For sure! I'll talk to you later! Bye AJ"

"Bye John" AJ said before hanging up.

"Well that was embarrassing" AJ said as she threw her head back into the cushion.

"Why?" E asked unaware of what was going on.

"I thought I was talking to Punk but turns out it was John! So know John knows I'm one of those worried girlfriends." AJs eyes widened as she realized what she just said... Did he just call herself Punks girlfriend? "I mean he thinks in weird. Uh I'm gonna go to bed! Goodnight E!" AJ said as she walked into Punks room.

Punk walked into his locker room to grab his stuff, he was pissed off tonight and anyone who tried to screw around with him would get a beating.

Punk heard the door open but he didn't even bother to look at who it's was.

"Aww how's your boo boo?" John said laughing as he walked in.

"Cena do not screw around with me right now cause Im so pissed that I'll beat the shit outta you" Punk hissed.

"Calm down I was just joking" John said as he raised his arms up in defence.

"Get out" Punk said flatly.

"I just came to tell you that AJ called earlier after your match" John said catching Punks attention. "She seemed pretty worried so make sure you call her back"

"I will thanks." Punk said as he grabbed his duffle bag an phone.

"Oh and I don't know what's going on between you too but she cares a hell of a lot about! Trust me if she didn't want you to be her boyfriend she wouldn't have called and been so worried! So go work things out with her cause she's an amazing girl and I know she's changed you for the good so don't let her slip" John said as he patted Punks shoulder. John was about to leave when he Punk called out to him.

"Nicole's changed you into one smart fruity pebble!" Punk said as he laughed. "Never thought you'd be giving me relationship advice"

John smiled at Punk. "What can I say? I have a good choice in women" John said as he walked out the door.

Punk walked into his hotel room and plopped onto the bed. He grabbed his phone and was about to call AJ when he realized that it was really late and that she'd be asleep but now so he decided to text her instead.

_"Hey I heard you called me! Didn't want to call you and wake you up so just letting you know I'm fine and I got my stitches so don't worry about me! Take care babe." Punk attached pictures of him getting his stitches and sent those too. He just hoped everything would go back to normal again. But little did he know what was about to happen._

AJ fluttered her eyes open and started at the ceiling, Punk didn't call her back last night and she was starting to worry. She grabbed her phone and saw that Punk had texted her, unlocking the screen she read the text and cringed at the pictures. Damn did Punk get hurt bad! She decided to reply back to him.

_Aww :( that looks so bad! I hope it gets better. Oh and kick Heymans ass for me on Monday! ;) _

AJ put her phone down and decided to go and get ready for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Punk chuckled as he read AJs text, that girl was something special he thought smiling. He put his phone down and decided to warm up for his match against Heyman. He heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

"John?"

* * *

AJ walked around the familiar halls of the arena, she really missed this place! She couldn't wait to return in 2 weeks! She was here unexpected and she was gonna surprise her friends.

"AJ?"

She turned around to see her best friend Kaitlyn looking at her in surprise.

"Kait!" AJ said giving her a huge smile! She ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "I missed you so much!" AJ said pulling away from her.

"It feels really quiet back here without you!" Kaitlyn said frowning. "But I can't wait to see you in the ring in two weeks!" Kaitlyn said laughing.

"I'm so excited to be back!" AJ said smiling. "I'll talk to you later, I gotta go see Punk"

Kaitlyn smiled at her. "I'll see you later" Kaitlyn said walking off.

AJ walked down the halls and wa greeted by everyone. WWE was her family and staying away from them for a month was definitely hard! She couldn't wait to come back.

"AJ?"

AJ turned around the see the WWE champ John Cena.

"John!" AJ said perking up and giving him a hug. "How are you?" She asked smiling at him.

"I'm great! How are you? John said giving her a smile.

"I'm good, really miss this place" AJ said looking around the arena. "But I'll be back in 2 weeks and I can't wait!" She said perking up.

AJ's eyes wondered over to Johns elbow and noticed the huge baseball on it. Her eyes grew wide.

"What happened?" She asked as she slowly brought her hands to his elbow.

John chuckled. "I tore a my tricep and now there's fluid in it." John said looking at his elbow.

"When are you suppose to get surgery?" AJ asked observing it.

"After the WWE championship match at SummerSlam."

"John it's not safe to wrestle with that" AJ said frowning.

"I know but if I don't then they'll cancel it and Bryan won't get his chance and he's worked so hard for it." John said sighing.

"John people may not like you but they should very well respect what you do. I'm so happy that Nikki has a guy like you." AJ said smiling at him.

"Thanks AJ that means a lot." John said smiling at him.

"I'll see you later, gotta go see Punk" AJ said giving him another hug. "I'll call you to see how your surgery went! Bye John!" AJ said smiling at him.

* * *

AJ opened the door to see Punks back facing her. He looked all ready for his match.

"Punk?" AJ said closing the door behind her.

Punk turned around with a shocked expression. "AJ?" Punk asked walking closer to her. "What are you doing here?" Punk asked giving her a confused look.

"I came to see everyone!" AJ said in an excited voice. "I was getting so bored at home" AJ walked pass Punk and plopped onto the couch. "Besides I missed everyone" AJ said smiling.

Punk sighed and ran his hands down his face. "AJ you need to rest, you were strictly told to rest for a month and you're travelling? Come on AJ" Punk said frustrated.

"Punk I'm not a 5 year old." AJ said standing up. "I know what will risk my health." AJ shot back.

"Who brought you here?" Punk asked putting his hoodie on.

"No one" AJ said flatly, playing with her shoes. "I came here by myself."

Punks eyes widened. "Where's E?" Punk said irritation visible in his voice.

"At your house, he didn't want to come"

"You're telling me that elephant is staying in my house, with all my things?!" Punk said yelling.

"Woah Punk" AJ said raising her hands up. "Relax, he's not gonna steal anything."

"AJ me and him aren't friends! He could screw anything up! I don't trust him alone in my HOUSE" Punk shot back.

"Whatever Punk I'll see you later" AJ said walking over to the door.

"AJ?" Punk said sighing.

"Yeah?"

Punk walked over to her and have her a hug. "I missed you" Punk said moving a strand of hair from her face.

AJ smiled at Punk. "I missed you too." AJ walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Punk sighed and started to jumped up and down getting ready for his match.

* * *

Punk stared at the ring looking at Lesner on the ground. He had just out smarted Paul Heyman and he felt on top of the world. He knew the moment John told him he saw Brock in the parking area, something was wrong... He couldn't wait to actually get his hands on Lesner and Heyman at SummerSlam.

Punk walked backstage and went straight into his locker room. He just wanted to take a shower and leave the Arena.

He started to put his things into his duffel bag, he grabbed his phone and looked through his messages when he came across one from AJ.

Punk I'm gonna be staying with Kaitlyn tonight and then I'm gonna fly back to Chicago, I'll see you at SummerSlam!

Punk grabbed his phone and walked out of the arena and onto the bus. He wanted AJ to stay with him but then again her presence would just distract him so it was good in a way. SummerSlam was in 6 days and he needed to be focused.


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys! This isn't chapter but I will post one by tonight! :) I just wanted to ask you guys a question because I'm not sure what I wanna do for SummerSlam in my story.. So I wanted your guys opinion! Do you guys want me to make Punk loose and have the story go just like it is in the WWE right now or should I make him win and write it my way? I don't know cause I've been writing the way everything's happening in the WWE so I don't want you guys to be confused if I do end up writing it my way after so what should I do? Please tell me what you guys think! Thanks a lot you guys! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Punk looked at the TV in surprise. AJ was scheduled to wrestle tonight? He thought she was suppose to be back next week. He just hoped she was okay. He heard AJ's music blare into the arena, she had just won her match and she looked as excited as ever.  
AJ walked backstage panting, she had won her match! She felt amazing! She had won her match tonight and she felt ecstatic! She couldn't wait till Raw! She thanked everyone that congratulated her and went to go see Punk! AJ opened the door to see Punk listening to music and jumping up and down.  
"PUNK" AJ said as she ran up to him and hugged his back. Punk turned AJ around in his arms.  
"Hey to you too" Punk said as he chuckled.  
"Did you see my match?" AJ said excitedly.  
"I did" Punk said smiling at her. "You were amazing."  
"Thank you" AJ said looking down shyly.  
Punk looked down at AJ just taking in her beauty. She was perfect and he couldn't believe he had messed up with her. He slowly brought his hand to her cheek and cherished it. AJ's heart began to race, was this really happening? Was she ready for this? All her thoughts came a halt when Punks lips touched hers. It felt like she was on heaven, she missed the feeling of his lips on hers. Sure it was a bit weird without his lip ring but she could survive without it. It didn't her long to respond to him, it felt like there was no one but them in the world right now. It felt amazing.  
Punk pulled away from AJ and rested his forehead against hers.  
"I hope I don't lose the match after kissing you." Punk said laughing, earning a slap on the arm from AJ.  
"You're a jerk" AJ said pushing him and walking over to the couch.  
"I'm a loveable jerk" Punk said smirking, causing AJ to roll her eyes.  
"Well I'm gonna go cause my match is in 10 mins, I'll see you later" Punk said pecking AJ on the lips.  
"Punk" AJ said as he was almost out the door. "I missed you"  
"I missed you too, and I love you" Punk said giving he a smile before he left.  
AJ sat in silence as Punk left the room. She wasn't ready to say the 3 words to him yet. She just didn't wanna go down that lane again... She really wanted to be cautious with her heart cause it didn't take long for to break.  
Punk walked backstage sweating and panting. He had lost to Brock Lesner, he obsession with getting his hands on Heyman cost him the match. He was really pissed off right now and anyone who even ticked him off a bit would feel his wrath.  
AJ watched the replay and felt her heart drop, Punk lost his match and she felt absolutely horrible. She ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes. She turned around when she heard the door open and saw Punk walk straight into the bathroom without even acknowledging her. She sighed and sat down on the couch, why was Heyman doing this to Punk? Couldn't he just leave Punk alone? She was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated indicating she had just got a text. It was from a number she hadn't seen before, she opened her open and read that text.

_Watch your boyfriends back, this isn't the ending of anything... It's just the beginning. I suggest if you wanna be safe and not get hurt, leave Phil to stay by himself. The punishment he got tonight isn't even close to what I'm going to him in the coming days. If you don't want to be involved in this... Stay away from him._

AJ couldn't believe this, Paul was stooping this low just to get his revenge on Punk? AJ didn't know what to do, should I tell him? Thought AJ. Her thoughts stopped when she heard the door open. She saw Punk walking out in sweats and a hoodie, he looked over to where she was sitting and gave her a small smile. She slipped her phone back in her pocket, he was already upset over tonight and she didn't want to worry him more by bringing this up.  
"Hey" AJ said standing up and walking over to him. "How you feeling?" AJ said as she tried to read Punk eyes.  
"I'm perfectly fine" Punk said in a fake chirpy voice. "Let's go, it's pretty late."  
AJ grabbed Punks arm as he tried to leave the locker room. "Phill" AJ said turning him around. "You know you're not a very good liar so why do you even try?" AJ said in a sad voice. She knew winning this match meant everything to him and he was heartbroken that he lost but she knew she was the only one who would understand what he was going through.  
Punk sighed and looked up into AJs chocolate brown eyes, she could read him like an open book. There was no point in even trying to lie to her.  
"I just feel like I let myself down. I was so confident that I would win but my obsession with Heyman cost me the match." "10 secs AJ, I just took my eyes of Lesner for 10 secs and that's it and that 10 seconds cost me one of the most important matches in my life." Punk said hurt visible in his tone. AJ knew he was devastated, she was probably feeling worse about this than he was.  
"I know how much this match meant to you and losing wasn't what you expected but you learn from your mistakes and this isn't the ending." AJ said as she brought her hands up to his cheek. "You will beat Lesner and you will get your revenge from Heyman. There're always gonna be bumps in the road and this is just one of them. One bump isn't going to stop you from reaching your destination. You will succeed and I'm going to be here with you, every step of the day." AJ gave him a smile before kissing his cheek.  
Punk just stared down at her, was she sent from heaven as a gift from god? She was perfect, she always knew exactly what to say to him to make him feel better and he loved her for that.  
"I love you" Punk said wrapping his arms around her waist. AJ smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasn't ready to say those words yet.  
AJ stared up at the ceiling thinking about the text she got from Heyman. What was she suppose to do? If she told Punk he would just go on a rampage and try and kill Heyman and that's not what she wanted. There was no doubt that she would never leave Punks side, not after what happened tonight. Why was Heyman doing this to him? She had to talk to him and make some sort of agreement, Punk was the most important person in her life next to her parents of course but he was the only family she had on the road. Yeah she had her friends but Punk was her family and she couldn't lose him,ever. AJ had decided to talk to Heyman and figure something out, she wouldn't let him hurt Punk.  
AJ sat in the booth at the coffee shop playing with her rings. She had texted Heyman saying she needed to talk to him and he agreed without her even needing to ask him twice, it was a bit odd but she had to talk to him regardless. AJ heard someone slid into the seat across from her, she looked up and saw Heyman sitting there with a smile on his face.  
" " Heyman said as he brought his hand forward. AJ looked at his hand and then looked back up at him. Heyman slowly brought his hand back and looked at her.  
"So why did you call me here?" Heyman said looking at the menu. "Any problem?"  
"Please Paul, I know you were the one who sent me that text telling me to stay away from him." AJ said getting a bit agitated.  
Paul look up at AJ giving him a confused look. "What are you talking about? What text?"  
AJ rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone showing him the text. AJ couldn't believe that Paul was still denying it.  
"I didn't send you that text AJ... That's not even my number" Paul said as he pulled out his phone, unlocking the screen and showing her. "This is my number."  
AJ rolled her eyes. "Oh please Paul how do I know your not lying to me?"  
"Call the number" Paul said as he put his phone down on the table in front of AJ.  
AJ called the number and waited. Paul's phone didn't even ring.  
AJ had a worried look on her face. If Paul wasn't the one who sent her that text than who was it? AJ ran her hand down her face in frustration. Why was this happening to her? She grabbed her phone and walked out of the coffee shop.  
Paul pulled out his phone and dialled a number, he waited till the person on the other side picked up.  
"Hello" The person said.  
"You know what you gotta do" Paul said and then hung up.  
Paul chuckled and played with his phone.  
"You thought that I would let you get away with threatening me? That was one the biggest mistakes you've made in your life AJ. Now I'm going to make your life a living hell.

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for updating after so long! I had a bit of writers block and than school started and the first month is September was prob one the worst months of life. It was just so stressful and I was just having so many other problems and it just was one of the worst months is my life. But everything's sooooo much better now so I will start to update more frequently! :) I hope you guys understand and hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
